All I Want For Christmas Is You
by edens chaos
Summary: Another parody of a christmas song. This is MalikAnzu pairing. Hope you like! Merry Christmas!


All I want For Christmas Is You

eden: Here is a Christmas Malik/Anzu for you… I should have an Anzu/Bakura as well as an Anzu/Ryou Christmas ficclet for you… all three will be to Christmas songs I heard on Delilah's Christmas Radio Show. People who live in Seattle know what I'm talking about if they listen to Warm 106.9 FM. 'Tis the season to be jolly! disappears

Anzu: Christmas presents to all who read!

Disclaimer: you really think I'm smart enough to hack the accounts of kazuki takahashi and change it to say I'm the owner of yugioh? No… I'm not… I tried and it didn't work… ;; I don't own the song either cuz I'm not a very good song writer…

_

* * *

_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

I just want you for my own More than you can ever know 

_Make my wish come true…_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas_

_Is you…_

All across the city of Domino, friends were gathered together opening presents and sharing the Christmas spirit. Snow blanketed the ground covering everything with its beautiful diamond glints. Laughter and sounds of joy and glee were coming from the light-covered game shop, home to the king of games. All his fellow classmates and friends were gathered in the popcorn-covered living room, ripping and shredding the poor wrapping paper to bits and pieces while pulling out gifts specially picked out for one another.

Standing of to the side of the joyful chaos, a golden-haired boy watching everything with a pair of cat-like violet eyes. They watched with sickening disgust at the shows of affection that the others gave one another for the gifts they received. They traveled around the room, and softened considerably when they landed on the russet locks of a girl conversing with the spiky-haired king. With small, delicate fingers, she opened the present with care, the boy staring intently at her face to watch for her reaction.

When she opened the box, her eyes widened and the boy sitting next to her smiled. Slowly she pulled out a gold necklace with a bright sapphire stone in the center. As Malik looked at her, he saw her smile, and became confused to see her small grin was fake. Shouldn't she be happy with such a gift? She put the necklace around her neck and hugged the young game king. Malik's eyes narrowed slightly at this action, but relaxed when she released him. Yuugi went of to talk to Jounouchi as Malik continued to look at Anzu. She glanced up and saw him looking at her and blushed slightly before looking away.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the Christmas tree_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_All I want for Christmas is you.._

_You baby…_

Anzu sat surrounded by wrapping paper, sitting next to Yuugi. He had just handed her a beautifully wrapped box and had told her to open it. She slowly pulled the paper off, conscious of the fact that Yuugi had his complete attention on her reaction. Under the paper sat an oblong box of silver color. She opened it and she felt her eyes go wide at what she saw.

"Yuugi-kun… you didn't have to get me something so expensive!" she exclaimed.

"But you deserve it for always being there for me." He responded with a smile.

Slowly she put the necklace on, and reached over and hugged Yuugi. She noticed his light blushed and sighed, her smile faltering slightly. /Jou-kun and Honda-kun were right. He probably does like me. But I don't like him like that… I don't want to hurt him though…/ She made her smile come back as she released him and he grinned up at her. He stood up and walked over to talk with Jou when she felt someone looking at her. She glanced up and saw Malik staring intently at her. She blushed lightly and looked away. /He probably wasn't looking at me/ she though downcast. /Probably just staring at Yugi-kun's puzzle./

Later after the party, at her house, she and her parents were sitting in the living room drinking hot cocoa and placing their stockings above the fireplace.

"So what do you think Santa will bring you this year, Anzu-chan?" said Mrs. Mazaki, smiling. (I have no creativity for names…)

"I don't really have anything in mind this year, haha-sama(1)." /except for… no. I need to stop thinking things like that. It'll never happen. / she responded.

"Well you had better think of something or you might not get anything this year." Said Mr. Mazaki.

"I guess some more Anne Rice books would be good. Or some more manga." She said yawning slightly. "I'm going up stairs ok? Oyasuminasai(2)."

"Good night dear." Called her mother.

She climbed up the stairs and entered her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, grabbing her journal on the way. A pen sat by her bedside and she grabbed it, and wrote her latest entry.

'Dear Journal,

Why do I keep thinking about him…'

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send_

_To the North pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Here those magic reindeer click_

'_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

_You…_

After she heard her parents headed up to bed, she quietly slipped out of her room and headed down stairs. She entered her living room and stopped to look at the shining Christmas tree and the presents underneath it. The lights wrapped around the branches reflected on the sparkling orbs hanging off the brushwood. She sat down on the couch and pulled an afghan around her, looking out the window at the thin layer of snow that would surely melt away in the morning. She sighed longingly as her thoughts turned to him again, her imagination running wild thinking of her crush. She quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of these thoughts, but they only persisted.

"No!" She whispered. "No, I can't like him. Its wrong! No, no, no!" She continued shaking her head. She sighed again and fell backwards on the couch. "I give up… Purge my thoughts all you want. You wont make me admit it…"

**/Yes I will… come on… admit it…/**

/No! I will not! /

**/You loooove him. / **

No I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't!!!! /

**/You wanted to catch him under mistletoe, but you chickened out at the party… I would know, because I'm your voice of reason /**

/Then you're not a very good one…/

**/Come on just admit it and ill leave you alone till your next predicament./**

"Fine! I love him! I love Malik Ishtar! There happy?" She said aloud. There came no response. "Oh my god, I was talking to myself, wasn't I…"

She looked over at the VCR and saw a flashing 10:01pm. Standing up and walking to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of milk before putting it into the microwave. When she put the milk back into the refrigerator, she saw a letter to Santa that she had written at a younger age. She pulled it off the fridge and folded it up, placing it in a jar on top of the cooling box. She grabbed her milk from the microwave and headed back into the hallway. She looked at the door, hearing the wind blowing behind it and saw the mistletoe her mother had placed above the doorway. Her mind went back into her imaginary world as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, before collapsing on her bed and falling asleep, dreaming of the demon she loved so much.

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one_

_I really need – wont you please_

_Bring my baby to me_

On the other side of town, a large house was being locked up as the violet-eyed fiend made his way to the street. Surrounding him on all sides were the glowing lights of decorations that people had placed upon there roofs and yards. Here and there, constructions of a large nativity sat surrounded by a soft golden glow produced by a halogen light. What would these lifeless mortals think of next? Malik's thoughts turned back to the cerulean-eyed angel that had been plaguing his thoughts all night. He couldn't seem to get away from her weather in the physical world or in his mental world. Though he usually thought about his secret love, to which he had admitted to long ago, she had been more enticing to his brain then what he thought was normal.

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't see the group of carolers standing in front of him. He bumped into s few of them, causing them to stop singing and glare at him. He glared right back before moving on. Soon he found himself in the park, where the small pond had frozen over. Thinking he should he should enjoy himself while he was there, he made a running start before hoping and sliding across the smooth, hard surface of the ice. When he had almost reached the other side, a small rock jutting out of the frozen liquid caught on his boots, causing him to slip and go flying head first into a snow bank. A few children who were still out side this late, enjoying the snow with their parents, laughed at his misfortune. Malik sat up and shook his head, causing snow to fly in every direction, hitting a few of the kids. The children continued laughing and picked up a few snowballs and throwing them at each other. A snowball war was soon started and Malik got up and ran before he was dragged into it.

Reaching a more secluded part of the park, he sat down under a heated cabana to warm up and melt the snow he was covered in. His thoughts once again turned back to the only one who brought about the Christmas joy for him. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to his imaginary world where he had everything he would ever need; mainly Anzu. He new he had to do something or he would lose her forever.

/I still have her gift. I guess I should give it to her./

"Then… then I'll tell her." He decided with finality.

Sitting up he glanced at his watch and saw that he had been lying there most of the night. His watch flashed 6 am as he stood up and walked out of the park. Drifting once again into his thoughts, he left his feet take him where they wanted. When he stopped he glanced up and saw that he was standing out side the house of the girl of his dreams. He sighed before walking up the steps and stopping at the door.

"I've got to do this…" he sighed again, before reaching out a hand and knocking.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas_

_Is you…_

Anzu's eye's snapped open as she heard her door slam closed. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly sat up before stretching and yawning.

"What could that have been…" she said before glancing at her clock sitting on her bedside table. The clock showed a bright neon seven and a small dancing chibi in the corner of the latest electronic device. She stood up and walked to her door, swiftly moving down the stairs to the kitchen and looking out the window. She became puzzled when she found her parent's car wasn't in the driveway. Moving to the refrigerator, she saw another note posted where her letter used to be. She marched over to it and pulled it off before reading it.

_**Dear Anzu,**_

_**I'm so sorry my dear, but your father and I got an urgent call from work, and we were told to fly out to America for 2 weeks. We tried to get out of it, but they wouldn't let us, so we had to. I love you and I hope you have a happy Christmas. There is ¥20,000 in the jar on the table for you to spend on food and other things. Once again, I am so sorry we had to leave you especially on Christmas. We love you and we'll miss you!**_

_**X o x o Mom**_

Anzu sigh. She should have known something like this would happen. She walked to the pantry and pulled out some hot cocoa mix, before preparing some for her self and heading to her living room. A few scattered presents sat around the tree and a stocking hung above the fireplace, obviously placed there by her mother. She sat on the couch and stared out the window at the snow, much like the other night. She closed her eyes and rested her face on her arm as she sipped from her mug. A loud knock was heard from her door, waking her from her drowsy state. Setting her cup on the coffee table, she stood and strode over to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened as she looked into the face of her crush.

"M-Malik-kun? Why are you here?" she stuttered.

"Um.. uh… here." He said nervously before handing her a beautifully wrapped Christmas package, before looking up to avoid her gaze.

Anzu glanced at the present and almost gasped at how beautifully wrapped it was before looking back at Malik who was staring wide-eyed at something. She looked up and saw mistletoe, and her faced turned a light shade of pink. She caught Malik's eye and blushed deeper and smiled lightly at his blush. She almost frowned we she saw he wasn't doing anything. She decided to be bold for once and slowly leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers. She felt him stiffen above her caress before pressing back gently with his own kiss, deepening it and dominating it. Anzu melted into the kiss leaning on Malik for support, as he responded by wrapping an arm around her waist. She pulled back, gasping for air, and smiled up at him, blushing again. He smiled back and whispered, "I've actually wanted to do that for a while." She blushed at the words and responded with another small kiss and her own whisper, "I did too." She pulled away from the hug and took him by the hand, pulling him into the house and away from the cold.

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you baby_

_Is you baby_

* * *

eden: yay! I got the other one finished! is happy how did everyone's Christmas go? Mine was awesome! I got $320! Anyway I'm probably boring you so, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Go read my other Christmas fic is you want… gives candy canes to everyone who wants to review

(1) haha is mother. many ppl on use okasan but that means someone elses mother

(2) oyasuminasai means good night


End file.
